A Quest
by TwiBloodDiaries
Summary: Set in moderen day Camelot. Bonnie and Stefan are the kids of now King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Gwen , and Elena and Damon are the kids of Merlin and Morgana. Arthur and Morgana disappered when the kids were litte, they've returned...T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_***Bonnie POV***_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that my maid and closest friend, Claire was gently shaking and me telling me to get up.

"Your highness, Bonnie, please wake up, your mother needs you…" Claire urgently whispered to me. I squinted. "Oh thank heaven, please get up now, I've laid out your outfit." And with that, she left the room.

Yes. I know what question you're going to ask and yes, I am a princess. I am Princess Bonnie Rachelle Pendragon; my brother is Prince Stefan Arthur Pendragon; and my mom is Queen Guinevere Lucille Pendragon, and we rule the country of Camelot. You may be wondering why I didn't mention my dad. Well you see, right now I'm 15 but ten years ago when I was 5 and Stefan was 7, something bad happened so my dad, King Arthur Uther Pendragon, had to leave. Along with him he took seer, and my mom's best friend, Morgana Fae Aldor. Morgana left her husband, and our country warlock Merlin, along with their children Damon and Elena. So now I got up and got dressed. The outfit Claire had laid out for me was an off white halter top and a gray skirt that ended right above my knees. And for shoes, I wore my black high-heels. This outfit complemented my dark complexion and black hair, my looks came from my mom, but my mom was forever telling me I acted just like my father (Which I like J).That's when Claire walked in.

"Ah, Bonnie," she then curtsied, "you look gorgeous, as always." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Claire, jeez, I running late! Where can I find my mom?" I asked.

"Oh, well, she's in the throne room because you know it's that time of the week." she replied. What Claire meant by 'that time of the week' was the weekly event when peasants came to the castle and in an orderly fashion, told my mom their problems and asked for help. It was one of her favorite duties as queen. So with that, I headed out to the throne room.

When I entered, my mom was already seated, and my brother on his stool next to my stool. Merlin stood behind Stefan, and Damon and Elena were standing off to the side. I smiled at Damon, who was my boyfriend, and in the same smile I nodded to Elena. I then went and sat on my stool by my mom.

"You were almost late." my mom whispered to me.

"Oops!" I replied, smiling mischievously. My mom rolled her eyes.

That's when the doors opened and in came the royal court. The royal court consisted of lords and ladies from high end families that helped my mom make Camelot run smoothly. I personally didn't like them. They were real snobs, but my mom said that their hearts were in the right place and that they really did help. So they all took their places, making an audience and as soon as the last person was in place, the first peasant came in. This lasted for the majority of the day but then, something extraordinary happened. We were all sitting there taking a well needed rest when the door opened. We all looked up to see two people walk in with awe struck faces. The woman had wavy dark hair with jewel like blue eyes. But the man was the one who had all my attention. He was exactly how I remembered him…the blond hair, the electric blue eyes…he was my father.

"Arthur…!" My mom whispered.

"Morgana…!" Merlin whispered. Damon and Elena's eyes widened.

Both mom and Merlin ran and hugged their significant others. Damon walked over to me and Stefan walked over to Elena they stood protectively in front of us with their arms crossed. We peaked from behind them to see our moms and dads looking at us.

Stefan was the one to speak first. "Mother, who are these people ?"

Our mom looked shocked. "Well Stefan, this is your father, I may understand if Bonnie doesn't remember him, but you must!"

I stepped out from behind Damon. As I stepped out Damon grabbed my arm, but I whispered, "It's okay," he nodded.

I then spoke louder "Of course I remember dad," I looked at Stefan, who still stood protectively in front of Elena. "Stefan," I said, leaning towards him with pure urgency and want clear in my eyes, "please, he's our dad, the man who helped bring us into the world, who raised us at least part of our lives, at least hear him out." I pulled out my puppy eyes.

After a minute of staring, he finally said, "Fine! I'll hear him out."

I walked to him and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you." he nodded. He finally stood next to Elena. And I took my place by Damon.

So for the next two hours my dad and Morgana told us that they left because an evil sorceress named Nimueh threatened us (my mother, Stefan, I, Damon, Merlin, and Elena) with death if he didn't hand over Camelot, so they ran leading Nimueh away from Camelot. They told us of their travels to the Tunnels of Elador, and when the climbed over the Black Mountains. It was amazing.

"So, that's basically why we had to leave…so, do you believe us?" my father said.

I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "Of course I believe you daddy." I said. He hugged me back.

So after all that happened it was near bed time. I got dressed in my and brushed my teeth, then I sat on my bed. I really wanted to hear more of my dad's stories! So, I got up and walked to my parents' room. I put my ear up to the door and listened. I could hear them talking…

"Gwen, you have no idea how much I've missed you and the kids. It's been so hard to be so far away from you all." my dad whispered.

I could hear my mom cross the room and kiss him. "We've missed you Arthur," she whispered. I heard her walk back to her closet. That's when I knocked.

"Come in," they both said.

I walked in and I saw the surprise on their faces. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…" I started.

"no, no, it's alright," my dad said, mom's eyes clearly agreeing with him "what do you need?" he continued.

"Well," I started, "I was wondering if you'd due me the honor of telling me the story of how you and Morgana traveled through the Tunnels of Ealdor…?" I asked.

"Well of course, I'd be honored." he said much to my pleasure. So we went to my room and got comfortable.

"Ok, you wanted to hear about the Tunnels of Ealdor, yes?" he asked.

"Yes please!" I said. And he then told me of his and Morgana's journey. Of how they encountered _wildern, _which are like huge rats only that they eat human flesh, and how he fought a dragon, but made amends with it and how they fought a hoard of _wildern_ together. It was so awesome. But soon we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up alone. I looked around trying to find my dad, but instead, I found Damon, Stefan, and Elena! They were sprawled out on my bed and snoring. Damon was laying closest, well technically speaking he was laying right next to me, so I shook him and said "Damon, sweetie, wakey wakey."

He opened his eyes, once he saw me, he bolted upright, causing Stefan and Elena to stir, but not wake them. "Wher-wha-huh?" Damon sputtered, he was so confused, as was I.

"Why am I, Elena, and Stefan in YOUR room?" he finally said coherently.

"I truly don't know, the last thing I remember is that I fell asleep with my father next to me…hmmmm…" I replied. After waking Stefan and Elena up, we came up with a plan. The plan was for the boys to go and me and Elena would stay in my room. It ended up both me and Elena followed the boys, and after the boys caught us, we started to explore. And what we found wasn't pretty.

Guards' bodies were strewn across the castle, all dead. It was so frightening, even the boys, who were trained to see that kind of thing were horrified…

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I started to recognize some of the faces of the guards, but I broke down all together when I saw my closest friend, and maid, Claire, dead with her throat slit. I fell next to her and pulled her head onto my lap and cried. I felt Damon stand behind me and kneel and hold me from behind. I leaned into him. God, how could these monsters have taken Claire! She was only 13, she had her whole life ahead of her. That just made me cry harder. Finally, I spoke, it was to Damon because he was the only one in the room. "We have to find these monsters, Damon." I stated.

"Yes we do, and we will, as soon as we find our parents." he replied.

So we regrouped and me and Stefan went to our parents' room while Damon and Elena went to theirs.

When we got to their room, there was a note addressed to Stefan and I on the pillow, it read:

_To: Prince and Princess Pendragon_

_You may be wondering where your parents are and why all the guards and servants were massacred. You see, my name is Nimueh, the great sorceress. If your father told you anything about his and Lady Morgana's disappearance for the majority of your lives, you'll know who I am and the reasons for my actions. If you want your precious parents back ALIVE, then the princess and her little boy- toy, Damon Aldor will come to the entrance of the Tunnels of Ealdor in three days._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_The Great Sorceress, Nimueh _

"Oh my god! That monster! She will be sorry she was ever born!" I screamed. Stefan had been reading over my shoulder so when I screamed, he calmly put his hands on my shoulders, knowing it would calm me. It did and so I took a deep breath, and we exited our parents' room and met up with Damon and Elena, they had gotten a similar letter but explaining it to fit their situation. Damon came over to me and hugged me, and kissed my head. He never failed to melt my heart and calm me in the process. "Thank you," I whispered as I hugged him back, "I love you, so much." I said hugging him tighter.

"I love you too, my sweet princess." he replied as he squeezed me a little tighter and lifted me up a little. Then he put me down and we reconnected to earth.

"Ok," Stefan began, he was the unspoken leader during all this considering he was the next king, "we need to come up with a plan of some sort, I was thinking that me and Damon go-"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted. "The letters said that ME and Damon go not YOU and Damon." I said.

"Well you don't actually think that we'd do that, do you?" He questioned.

"Well yes, it is the safest and easiest way to get the parents back! Wait, what about the country? The village? What's happened to them?" I exclaimed. With that we all ran to the front doors and looked outside. Everyone was asleep! They were all laying down where they had been standing last, it was freaky…

After we checked the pulses of the villagers, we found that they were fine, just sleeping, probably thanks to a certain evil sorceress. So, we made plans for Damon and I to head out by noon that day, and for Stefan and Elena to follow the following day.

We decided it was best to ride horses and not drive, since it's more convient for where we have to meet IT (Nimueh). So we mounted our horses and headed out.

Damon was being really quiet, it wasn't like him to be so quiet. Usually he'd have made a joke about the situation by now, but he was silent. So I asked, "Hey you are you OK over there?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Oh yeah I'm just peachy, I mean both my and my girlfriends' parents' lives are hanging in the balance and rest on our shoulders so they could die pretty much any day now. Also, and my beautiful girlfriend's parents are of course King and Queen of Camelot, so no pressure there. And oh yeah, and did I mention I was going to make said beautiful girlfriend, who happens to be a real-life princess, a nice romantic dinner on the castle's verandah before all this crap happened? So yeah I'm freaking fan-flipping-tastic." he practically screamed.

Shocked all I could say is "You were going to make me a romantic dinner?" I stopped my horse.

He stopped his. "Yes, I WAS until that fucking evil sorceress blew everything to hell." he said.

He looked like he was hiding something else, but I reached over and kissed him. It was supposed to be a short one but he moved his horse closer and held my head with both hands. I moaned into him, when we pulled out of it he was smiling, as was I. "I love you so much, Bonnie don't ever forget that." he whispered.

"I love you too, Damon but wh-" I said.

Thunder interrupted me and a rain storm started so we had to pick up our pace and we soon found an inn. Damon got the room while I waited outside so people wouldn't freak out since I was the princess of Camelot. He came out and gave me his leather jacket that he was wearing and pulled out my scarf that I brought and put it on me so that I looked like I was an old lady. Then, to complete the disguise he put his sunglasses on me.

"There," he said stepping back to view his handy work, "you look nothing like Princess Bonnie of Camelot."

I giggled, and he said sternly, "No giggling, you sound to much like HER!" he said then smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

We walked into the inn and thankfully no one recognized me, then we walked up to our room. He opened the door ahead of me and allowed me in first. The first thing I noticed was there was only one bed.

"Only one bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that, I mean you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Trust me, I don-" he began.

"I don't mind, really I don't, we can share the bed. We can separate ourselves with some extra pillows." I said. He looked shocked at first but then agreed and called the front desk for extra pillows.

When I woke up the next morning, I was pulled up against him (Damon). I smiled, and slowly got up so I wouldn't wake him. I checked the time, it was 7:00 in the morning, we planned to leave at 8:00, so we could hopefully make good time. I opened the curtains slowly and as he shifted in bed and groaned, I whispered, "Wake up love, the sun says 'Hello'"

Then all of a sudden he started thrashing and mumbling my name…


	2. Chapter 2

_***Damon POV***_

The dream was horrible, it was almost real, that's how I knew it was a vision. It was the same one that I had had the night before we left…

_*girl screaming* "Bonnie!" I yelled._

_She was being tortured by magic, I could tell. She was begging the unseen force to stop. No one was around but she was on the ground withering in agony. It was so heart breaking to see my love in that kind of pain. I heard a woman cackling an evil laugh. I didn't have to turn to know that Nimueh, the evil sorceress who kidnapped my and Bonnie's parents, was behind me and that she was the source of my Bonnie's pain. I ran to Bonnie but as I got closer, she screamed louder._

"_Tis, tis," Nimueh said, "I wouldn't get closer, you seem to be making her suffer more."_

"_You monster!" I screamed and turned around and charged at the sorceress._

_Then she said simply, "Turn around." I did, and I saw Bonnie being lifted off the ground by an unseen force, then I heard a sickening crack and Bonnie fell to the ground, lifeless…_

I woke up screaming Bonnie's name. She was right beside me, comforting me.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's alright, I'm right here, Shhhh," she kept repeating.

Finally, I opened my blue eyes to be looking into her big brown ones.

God, I loved her so much. Without warning, I kissed her with all the passion I had in me. I pulled her down onto the bed and put her on her back and continued kissing her. At first she was shocked, but after a while she kissed back. She was the one to break the kiss.

"What was that for?" she breathed.

"I love you with all my heart and truly, that was the only way for me to show it." I replied.

"Well," Bonnie began, "I love you too, and trust you with my life, but it seems that you've been hiding something from me since we left yesterday-" I looked away abruptly, got up and started to gather my clothes to get dressed.

"Please Damon, please tell me what you are hiding, it must've been a vision for you to be acting like this, and from how you woke up, it must've been about me. Please, my love, tell me." she begged.

The way she begged, it sounded much like how she begged for Nimueh to end her life, and in a way she was. But, I decided to tell her anyway, it was her right after all.

I turned to see her standing a foot away from me, so I spoke quietly, "Sit, Bonnie."

She did as she was told. I sat her against the pillows, for whenever I told her a depressing vision, she ended up crying and falling asleep.

She looked at me expectantly. Ugh, this was going to be difficult.

"Alright, you know that I had a vision last night, and well it was the same one I had the night before we left, it was about you…" and so I told her the vision. She looked terrified and I wanted to kill myself knowing that I put that look on her face.

"I'm so, so, sorry my love. I will protect you at all costs." I said to her. She didn't speak, she still had that terrified look. "Please, my darling, say something." I begged.

Then all of a sudden she had a neutral expression on her face and she said, "We should be heading out, it's almost 8:00."

So we got ready and she put on her disguise so we could leave in peace once we were in the woods again, she took off the scarf and gave me my sunglasses but kept my jacket. She didn't realize it but I noticed when she pulled the collar up more and inhaled with a look of contentment. I smiled, knowing that she wasn't as mad as I thought, just scared…

_***Elena POV***_

Me and Stefan were packing up our things so we could continue our quest to follow Damon and Bonnie, and save our parents. Last night I had made the fire we had sat around with magic, so after we were all packed, I put it out with magic. Stefan realized what I was doing and stopped to watch. He was always amazed when I used magic, and I enjoyed it when he asked me to do certain things with magic, such as make designs with smoke or fire, or sometimes make things levitate. But I had to be careful especially in the deep woods around the outskirts of Camelot, because when Stefan's grandfather, Uther, ruled he had banned magic, so now on the outskirts people still shunned magic, and threatened the lives of wizards, witches, sorcerers, sorceresses, and any other magical being.

While I stood next to my horse that was tied by a tree and rechecked the saddle bags and saddle, I didn't realize that Stefan had snuck up behind me. I turned around and when I saw him I about screamed in shock! But before I could he crushed his lips to mine, and pressed me up against the tree. The kiss was amazing, and I loved him so much.

After the kiss, we mounted the horses and continued on our quest…


	3. Chapter 3

_***Bonnie POV***_

We (Damon and I) were almost to The Tunnels of Ealdor, we could smell the death that was always associated with it. I kept thinking about the vision Damon had seen. He said that he didn't know the exact time or place that it happened, and he said that our parents weren't there.

But the person I thought of the most was the man who had the vision. He looked so sad, I hated the fact that I was the person to put that sadness in him. I stopped my horse.

He stopped his horse also. "What is it? Are you hurt?" he inquired.

"No," I replied.

"Are you sick?"

"no."

"Then what is it, Bonnie?"

"I hurt you." I said. I got off my horse and walked to a near by tree and turned away from him, hiding my building tears.

"What are you talking about? How did YOU hurt ME?" he asked. I heard him dismount and walk up behind me.

"The way I reacted to you telling me the vision. I had no right to ignore you the way I did, to take your love for granted, to take your loyalty and guardianship, for granted? I don't deserve you, Damon, you are to perfect." I said the last part on the verge of tears.

He turned me around. "You got this all wrong Bon-" That's when he realized I was about to cry.

"Oh baby, my sweet princess," he comforted as he pulled me to his chest and I cried.

"Bonnie, how could you think that I'm to good for you?" he said.

"You are a seer, yet you somehow forgave my family for hating magic, and picked me to be your girlfriend. You could've picked any girl, for all the girls in Camelot fall all over you, yet you picked me. I'm Princess Bonnie Pendragon, granddaughter of Former-King Uther Pendragon who hated magic, and you picked me." I said this while pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes, those beautiful, gorgeous, but at the moment, sad blue eyes. Whenever he was sad or mad his eyes darkened in color, so now they were a dark, almost a aqua, blue. I hated him being sad, but his eyes were beautiful.

He looked sadder then before. "Bonnie, how can I make you understand how much I love you? How far I'd go to make you safe? Just tell me how, and I will do it. Please." he said quietly. "For me, I don't care who your grandfather was or is, I don't care what he thought about magic, all I care about is what you think and who you are." he continued.

"I just never understood, how you could love me, with my family's past and all…"

"Bonnie, Uther was one man, he was truly the only person who hated magic. The rest just said they hated it because Uther was king. But now, thanks to your parents, magic is loved and welcomed by almost everyone. Me and my sister, we don't have to live like our parents did, hiding what we truly are. We can talk freely about it. Do you know how happy that makes me?"

I looked into my boyfriend's eyes, the light that had left when he was sad, had returned. So I said smiling, "Yes, I know exactly how happy that makes you."

After a quick kiss, we remounted. We were actually making good time considering. Then, all of a sudden a man jumped out of the bushes and in front of our horses.

I screamed in shock, and Damon about fell off his horse. Damon quickly recovered and got off his horse and drew his gun. "Who are you?" demanded Damon.

The man put his hands up, "My name is Balinor Aldor, and yours?" the man, Balinor replied.

Damon almost dropped his gun in shock, for this man had his same last name, but he ALMOST. "Damon Aldor."

Balinor gaped in shock, "Who are your parents?"

"Is that really any of your business? What I want to know is why you decided to jump out in front of my companion and I." Damon asked.

"I will tell you as soon as you put down your gun, for I have a female companion with me also."

Damon slowly put down his gun as Balinor slowly put his hands down and walked back to the edge of the trees he had jumped out of moments before. I dismounted and walked to stand next to Damon. We watched as Balinor said something to a person who was hiding in the trees, "You should be back on your horse, he could be getting backup." Damon said to me.

"You really think I would've left if he did?" I asked in turn. He nodded in defeat.

A moment later a woman came out of the trees. The resemblance the woman held to Merlin, Damon's father, was remarkable. She had the same eyes and high cheek bones.

"What is your name?" Damon asked without really thinking.

"Hunith" the woman, Hunith, replied…

_***Damon POV***_

I couldn't believe this, these people, Balinor and Hunith Aldor, they had the same last name as I, and looked like my father.

"May we now learn your parents' names?" Balinor asked.

"Yes, yes," I said, "their names are Merlin and Morgana Aldor…" I trailed off as I saw the shock and surprise on their faces.

"We have a son named Merlin," Hunith began, "where do you two live?"

"Camelot." Bonnie answered. I looked at her in warning, she ignored me, as always.

"My name is Princess Bonnie Pendragon, daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Pendragon, and sister to Crown Prince Stefan Pendragon. But you may call me Bonnie, as all my friends do. And I am almost positive that you are my Damon's grandparents. Please, join us on our quest to save my and Damon's parents, we could always use the company, and there is always safety in numbers." she said the last part looking at me, no doubt thinking of the vision when she said it.

"Sure we will come, but who, may I ask, are we saving them from?" Balinor asked. This time Bonnie wasn't so quick to answer, she looked at me in pleading.

I answered, "We are saving them from the sorceress Nimueh, she has demanded that Bonnie and I be at the Tunnels of Ealdor by noon tomorrow. You are not expected to come, but we must be on our way. Come on, Bonnie, we need to be going." I finished.

Bonnie walked back to her horse, but not before flashing a quick smile at, I guess, my grandparents. They smiled back and my grandfather looked at my grandmother in silent counsel. Then said, to me, "We will come."

So, Balinor got on Bonnie's horse (behind her) and Hunith with me. And we, once more, headed out.

_***Bonnie POV***_

Darkness descended and so we stopped for the night. After we ate dinner, I was thinking about when we were back in Camelot and we would go on camping trips, Damon would sing and play his guitar. Then I remembered that we had packed it! So I got up and headed to the horses.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Damon asked.

I paused, and said, "Nothing darling." and continued to the horses. I got the guitar and walked back.

"Wha-why?" Damon exclaimed.

"please?" I simply asked.

"Okay," he said in defeat. I smiled. He started playing a tune that I remembered well, Half of my Heart, by John Mayer and Taylor Swift.

" _I was born in the arms of imaginary friends Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring _

_CHORUS (Damon and Bonnie) Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That I can't keep loving you, oh, with half of my heart _

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came Showing me another way and all that my love can bring _

_CHORUS (Damon and Bonnie) Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That I can't keep loving you, oh, with half of my heart_

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long Down the road, later on you will hate that I never Gave more to you than half of my heart But I can't stop loving you (Bonnie: I can't stop loving you) But I can't stop loving you (Bonnie: I can't stop loving you) But I can't stop loving you with half of my - _

_Half of my heart Half of my heart Half of my heart's got a real good imagination Half of my heart's got you Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That half of my heart won't do Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding To a bride with a paper ring And half of my heart is the part of a man Who's never truly loved anything Half of my heart Half of my heart Half of my heart Half of my heart Half of my heart half of my heart _"

"That was fun," I said breathless.

"Yes, yes it was." he also said.

"That, was amazing." Balinor exclaimed and my smile widened even more.

"Thanks…Grandpa." Damon said after a few moments. Balinor looked shocked at first then he stood and Damon stood also and they hugged. Hunith also stood and hugged her grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Damon POV***_

I was hugging my grandparents when we heard the noise. At first we passed it off as an animal and sat back down and continued talking. I offered to sing or play the guitar again, but was gently turned down with the excuse that we had to get up early. I agreed and started making my and Bonnie's beds until I realized that there wasn't going to be enough blankets for two of us. So I made one bed, for her, and I laid on the ground so that my head would be facing her. My grandparents laid in their shared bed, and Bonnie was standing over me.

"Yes?" I asked, since she was looking at me funny.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" she inquired. I guess that was a fair question considering I was laying on the cold, hard ground with no pillow, but then at the same time it was invalid considering she was the princess, real life royalty, and she needed the blankets and pillow more. Plus, this wasn't like at the inn where we could order extra pillows and make a guard against each other.

"I am about to fall asleep, why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well,-" Bonnie was cut off by another rustling in the bushes...

Nimueh stepped out of the bushes, along with my and Bonnie's parents. I stood quickly and behind Bonnie making sure she was in my sights at all times. Nimueh noticed and cackled her evil laugh that gave me goose bumps, but I stood my ground.

"Why what do we have here?" she said with an evil smile, "You must've had the vision of your lover's death, other wise your grandparents wouldn't be here, Damon Aldor."

I looked at her defiantly

All of a sudden Nimueh screamed in agony and out of the forest came Elena and Stefan!

_***Elena POV***_

I was using my mind to cause Nimueh pain. What I was basically doing was since Nimueh has superhuman healing powers, I was popping her blood vessels in her brain, causing her extreme pain, but since she healed so fast, it did not kill her…unfortunately.

As planned, when Nimueh was in pain Stefan took the ropes we had packed and tied her up against a tree. Only after she was secured against the tree did I stop and look around.

My brother was looking at me in shock and admiration, as was Bonnie and Stefan; but there were two people I did not know and they looked oddly familiar. But they had to wait, I looked at my parents, the looks on their faces was joy and pride and love which made me feel on top of the world.

I ran to them and hugged them and said "God, I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again!" My mom said, "Sweetheart, we couldn't be more proud than at this moment," then looking at Damon also she said "of both of you." Damon walked to us and joined in our hug. I looked over to see Stefan and his family doing the same kind of thing, I couldn't help but smile. My life was as it should be. Happy and full of love.

**Note from author: This is not the end, I plan on adding more!**


End file.
